The Tale of Lovers
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: Chazmera Roulf is trapped on the Black Pearl and when Elizabeth turns up, all hope is restored of seeing her Will Turner.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Disney,   
  
"Yo ho, Yo ho a pirates life for me." Ten-year-old Chazmera Roulf sang on the ship of her father's, Belle, named for beauty after her mother.  
  
"Would you like to learn how to steer?" her father called to her. From her position near bow of the ship, she raced to the wheel.   
  
"Sir is it safe for her to doing this?" Mr. Frank Jebb asked, he was Mr. James Roulf's right hand man.  
  
"Of course it is. Besides if I can trust you with the ship, I am sure she can handle it." was his reply.  
  
Father!" Chaz answered when she approached him.  
  
"Come my dear." James called to his daughter after he stepped out of the way.   
  
"You're so lucky." Will Turner told her when she was done.  
  
"I know I am." Chaz's cocky side was showing.   
  
"Do you think he'll let me try?" Will continued while brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Ask him. I see no reason for him not to. I am how long have I know you?"  
  
"Since before we were born." This was true. Their moms were best friends, they did everything together. Chaz and Will were only born 8 days apart. Will was like a brother to her and grew stronger together since the passing. Now, that Chaz was getting to the age to start liking boys in the other way, she was starting to do the same to Will.  
  
"WHAT YER HEAD MATIES!" a crewmember screamed as the sound of a cannon was heard.  
  
and "We're being attacked!" Mr. Jebb's called out. "And by Pirates!" They were starting to climb aboard the ship!  
  
"Chaz! Will! Below!" James told the children right before a pirate stabbed him in the back.  
  
"WILL!" Chaz screamed down the stairs, two pirates were pulling her away.  
  
"CHAZ!" Will cried as he saw her. The smell of fire was in the air and Will became unconscious. He didn't wake until he felt someone playing with his hair.  
  
"It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann." The girl spoke to him.  
  
"Will Turner"  
  
"I'm watching over you Will" He faints again as Elizabeth notices a pirate necklace. "You're a pirate?"   
  
Hope you liked it! please review! 


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own the POTC characters. Though i wish I was Marring Will Turner lol  
  
8 years later…  
  
It was and rainy when I washed upon shore. Bloody pirates raided my ship and wanted me dead. But I feel so weak. I heard a strong man talk to me but I am unable to respond and fall into darkness.  
  
Few days later I was awoken to the same voice.  
  
"Ello?" I called out. The man lifted his head off the side of the bed; his crystal blue eyes penetrating my brown.  
  
"Do you have a name?" was his first words toward me. I decided to the captain out.  
  
"Chazmera Roulf. You?" I sat up to inquire a beautiful bedroom, paintings all around. And the blankets were warm and comfortable.  
  
"Capt- Commodore James Norrington. I am not used to calling myself that since the ceremony was a little over an hour ago." He chuckled and I smiled. James was a very handsome man but he'd never believe my story. Even I don't want to believe that it happened to me.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" he asked bringing me to reality.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you like to share it?"  
  
"I am not sure how to." Was my response and the truth, I had no idea where to begin.  
  
"It's easy…tell me where you came from."  
  
"Let me stay a week and see if you can handle it, sir." James thought about and agreed. Twas then I saw him walking past looking very frantic. Could it be my Will Turner?  
  
"Will?" I called to the figure. He stopped in his tracks and looked into the commodore's room.   
  
"It can't be." Were the words he spoke after studying my face. "I saw you being carried off by pirates eight years ago. How are you here?"  
  
"Long story, but its so good to see you again." I smiled, he smiled and gave me a hug.  
  
"You know her Turner?" Norrington asked.  
  
"Aye. She was on the same ship I was when the pirates attacked and when Ms. Swann found me." He nodded, got up and whispered something to Will then left. I wonder who this Swann lady was.  
  
"Please inform me on what has happened in your since we last met." And Will sat near me on the bed and took my hand in his. Being and idiot, I told him everything, well almost everything.  
  
"After they took me away they kept till I was about 15 and they started talking about branding me a pirate. Immediately I told them no but they have no manners, being pirates and all, they branded me during the night. Next morning I awoke to a lovely white dress near my side. Word was out and I was unwillingly married to Captain Barbossa by supper. Course the curse was upon them and they couldn't eat or feel my presence when I touched them I was lucky there. Just a little over 5 months ago, I managed to escape and commandeered a ship out of Tortuga. It was until a week they ambushed my ship hoping to find me but escaped and landed here yesterday." I let him soak it all in before I asked him my question.  
  
"Do you think the Commodore would believe it?"  
  
"If I do, he should. Let me find him." I couldn't disagree if I wanted to because he was out the door to quickly. Now I had no choice but to look into those eyes.  
  
In a matter of seconds Will returned with Commodore. He took Will's place on the bed, but didn't hold my hand. Will stood to the right of the doorway, making sure no one would listen in. I took a deep breath and started when Will and I were on my father's ship.  
  
"My that is an amazing story, please tell me why did they brand you?" Oh geez, this was getting embarrassing.  
  
"Well, you see, the captain needed to marry a woman pirate so they branded me and I was stuck. James sat in thought, still upon my bed. Will waved goodbye to me and he left. I turned my gaze to James and he smiled.  
  
"Would you like to join me in dinner?" My heart sank in relief that I wouldn't be hanged.  
  
"I would be honored to" Yet again he smiled and noted that a servant will be in, then left.  
  
I appeared a half hour later in a beautiful dress. Upon entering I noticed three additional people, whom I will soon learn their names.   
  
"Good evening Ms Roulf. Glad you could join us." James welcomed me.  
  
"My pleasure." I was seated next another sailor and across from a young women. Could it be Ms Swann?  
  
"Whom you are seated next to is Gillette. Across is Governor Swann and his daughter, Elisabeth. " I nodded to each and was given a delicious salad to eat.   
  
"Miss Roulf has had an exciting past." I almost dropped my fork. Please don't let me tell them. I looked his way with pleading eyes. "Elizabeth, she knows Mr. Turner."  
  
"That's nice." She said and looked up and smiled at me.  
  
"Gov. Swann" Norrington kept rambling on. "I wonder if Miss Roulf could stay in your home until she is better."  
  
"Course she can. I am sure Elizabeth would love the company, won't you?" Gov Swann looked at his daughter.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thank you, sir." We ate the rest of the night in silent. Then I was led to my room. Elizabeth and I talked for a while in her room. That was when I heard the familiar cannons, and noticed a necklace around her neck.  
  
"What is that around your neck?" she pulled it out to reveal one of 882 identical pieces of Aztec gold. "You didn't fall in the water did you?" I went to look out the window.  
  
"Yes, earlier I fainted into to the sea. Jack Sparrow rescued me."  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" I whipped my head around. "He's here?" She nodded. And my attention was drawn back to the window where I saw pirates running up the walk. "Dammit! Where are my things?" I raced to my new room. Thankfully they were brought up. In seconds I was ready to meet Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
hope you enjoyed it...look for the other one in a week or so  
  
Chaz 


	3. Not Again!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the quotes used directly from the movie, I hope I am allowed to use. lol but the only thing I own is Chaz, shes my own character. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Oh look who it is fellas. Captain Chazmera Roulf. Wasn't expectin you here. Take her to the Pearl." Plump Pintel told the others.   
  
"No!" I screamed and ran past them. 'Stupid gits.' I thought. Then I noticed Will he was just standing there with a bomb and his feet. "Will watch out!!!" I cried and dashed toward him. But I was too late, thankfully the bomb didn't go off but another pirate konked him on the head with a bottle and he was out cold. My attention didn't last to long on Will, but was drawn to men that were shouting 'I'm free! I'm free at last!' They must have came from the prison.  
  
"Excuse me." I stopped one of the men. "Do you know where I can find Capt Jack Sparrow? I heard he was in the prison."  
  
"That was Capt Jack Sparrow! Yes Ma'am its right up the road and to your left."  
  
"Thank you kind gentlemen." And raced off to see if he can help me. I went down a flight of stairs to look upon the most beautiful man. Quickly I snapped out.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow you need to help me!"   
  
"And you might you be?"  
  
"Chazmera Roulf."  
  
"Ah so you're the lass that was takin aboard the Pearl." I nodded. "Well how'd you escape?"   
  
"Long story, but we need to get you out so you can help me!"  
  
"Well, well, well look what we have here Twigg- Captain Jack Sparrow." I turned around to spot Twigg and Koehler. "And Chazmera Roulf."   
  
"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." This time Twigg spoke.   
  
"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers. Jack retorted but Koehler grabbed Jack 's throat before he could say another word. Jack notices that his arm is skeletal. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."  
  
"You know nothing of hell, grab the girl and lets go." Koehler stated.  
  
"Uh, you will not have her. For she is mine." Jack, thinking of something believing, stated.  
  
"This is the Captain's wife. Surely you agree that she goes back." Twigg then tightened a grip around my forearm and started to pull me out.  
  
"No! Let go of me!" I broke free and race up the stairs only to hide behind a bush while they ran to the boat. Or so I thought.  
  
"Come on Chaz. The Captain waitin for ya." Pintel spotted me behind the bush and dragged me aboard the Black Pearl for the second time in my life.   
  
When we reached the boat, Elizabeth was already in there. I just nodded toward her and we rowed up to the ship.   
  
"Captain Barbossa looked who washed up on shore here." Pintel flung me from behind him in the direction of the captain.  
  
"Yes, well tie her up! She needs to be punished."  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked quizzically. One, they are going to whip me, or two…well I dunno what two is but it can't be good.   
  
"And when did we bring captives on board?" big broad-chested Bo'sun asked Ragetti.  
  
"She evoked the right of parley." Then Elizabeth stepped forward and started to say something but Bo'sun backhand her across the face.   
  
"You will speak when spoken to."  
  
"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Barbossa told him while I was getting tied to the mast of the ship. "Apologize Miss…"  
  
"Captain Barbossa I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."   
  
"There' are a lot of long words in there Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is there you want?" You bastard, you no damn well what she means! They were done tying me up and just left me there, I tried to wiggle free but they the knots too tight this time. Dammit!  
  
"I want you to leave and never come back." She told them. Fat chance dear.   
  
"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request…means no." She looked at him blankly then realized the medallion around her neck.  
  
"Very well. I'll drop it!" rips the necklace off and holds it over the edge of the Black Pearl.  
  
"Why we don't need it. Do we gents?" Barbossa responded being tough.  
  
"Its what you been searching for, I saw your ship 8yrs ago on the crossing of England. " Elizabeth explained.  
  
"Did ya now?"  
  
"Fine, its no further value to me." Lets it drop further and all the pirates lunge forward.   
  
"You have a name, Missy?" he asked.   
  
"Elizabeth…" she looked away. "Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household."   
  
"Miss Turner." Barbossa repeats and turns to smile at his crew. "And did a maid come to own such a trinket? Family heirloom, perhaps?"   
  
"I didn't steal if that's what you mean. "  
  
"Very well, you hand it over and we'll your town to our rudder and never return." She hands it over. Way to go Elizabeth!   
  
"And our bargain?" he started to walk away while Bo'sun screamed orders. "You have to take me to shore! According to the code-"   
  
"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner" Whoa, calm Barbossa. Oh great just draw your attention to me now. "Well Mrs. Barbossa how are you?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" I spat at him.  
  
"Now, now there'll be none of that." He told me. "What to do with you? Of course you have to be punished."   
  
"For? What do I have to be punished for?" I tried to argue my way out it.   
  
"Oh you know what for. Don't play games with me girl!"  
  
"Oh what ever do you mean?" I flirted with him. "You know I can do some mighty fine stuff with my hands."  
  
"Can you now?" he fell for it. I can't believe he fell for it! "Good for you. Pintel, Ragetti get take Chaz to her room and the girl."   
  
"Yes sir." Then Ragetti untied me. You know when he's clean he's quite handsome.  
  
Pintel grabbed Elizabeth's wrists.  
  
"You know Ragetti, I'm free later tonight." I winked at him. He smiled and laughed. Well sorta - was kind of snort really. Boys can be so dumb.  
  
I hoped you liked it, please review! till then  
  
Chaz 


End file.
